Given increasing environmental awareness with respect to the role greenhouse gases play in contributing to global warming and given gasoline prices that are forecast to continue to increase, the use of alternative (i.e.: non-gasoline) fuels to power motor vehicles is becoming more prevalent. Alternative fuels include, for example, compressed natural gas and hydrogen gas. These alternative fuels are advantageous over gasoline in that they are often cheaper than gasoline, can be obtained from more politically friendly and secure sources around the world than crude oil, are cleaner burning than gasoline, and emit fewer or less harmful greenhouse gases than gasoline. There accordingly exists continuing research and development in the field of using these alternative fuels to power motor vehicles.